The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree denominated varietally as "Merrigold"; and which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Golden Delicious Apple Tree (unpatented) from which it was derived as a progeny after the successful cross-pollenization of the Golden Delicious Apple Tree with a Yellow Transparent Apple Tree (unpatented); but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by bearing fruit that is mature for harvesting approximately one month earlier than the Golden Delicious variety at Dordogne, France.
The Golden Delicious Apple Tree (unpatented) is well known as a vigorous producer having firm fruit. Furthermore, the fruit of the Golden Delicious Apple Tree has long been known for its excellent eating quality and delicious flavor.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have an Apple Tree that somewhat resembles the Golden Delicious Apple Tree and its fruit, but which bears fruit which ripens for harvesting earlier in the season, whereby the commercial demand for fruit of such an apple tree can be effectively satisfied over a greater period of time.